The Birthday
by mandy58
Summary: Phoebe discovers it's a special day.


_I wrote this story a long time ago, before Chris, Paige and Wyatt. It's during season 2 when Leo is mortal and he's fighting with Dan for Piper's affection. It's not canon compliant, but Charmed wasn't always canon compliant either. ;) I hope you like it. _

* * *

Phoebe opened the front door of the manor and the smell enveloped her. She dropped her book bag by the stairs and followed her nose to the kitchen. The aroma was enchanting. It was a combination of Christmas past and her great aunt's house. Only one person on this planet could be behind this assault of her senses.

Piper was in the middle of a cloud of flour when Phoebe walked in the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Piper asked without stopping her production line. "I thought you had to finish your research project."

"I do," Phoebe replied filling her mouth with Piper's latest creation, "These are wonderful! Piper you're a genius."

"No, Aunt Paula was."

"Aunt Paula?"

"It's her recipe, I found it in Gram's cookbook," Piper held up the worn recipe card, "I just couldn't bring myself to use lard, though."

"Lard!" Phoebe choked.

"I used butter, it's OK." Piper said continuing to work.

"Piper..."

"Hmmmm"

"I know what you're doing."

"I'm baking"

"Yes, I know that, my stomach knows that, but..." Phoebe sat on the counter.

"But what?"

"You only do this when you don't want to deal with a problem."

"I have no problems...you're sitting on my spoon."

"One day, one day soon you're going to have to make a choice."

"I know, double or single batch." Piper joked.

"Stop being a smart ass."

Piper takes a deep breath. "I know, you're right...I just love them both, for different reasons. Dan is so sweet and nice and he loves me..."

"And Leo?"

"And Leo is sweet, nice, loves me and he understands me and what I'm all about. And Leo is..."

"I'm what?" Leo walks in the back door of the kitchen. Piper froze him and looked at Phoebe.

"Don't even think about it..."

"I'm not...I wouldn't..." Phoebe protested.

Piper released Leo from the freeze.

"I was just saying that you were coming over to fix the bannister." Piper lied.

"Oh my god, brown cookies!" Leo said looking at Piper's cookies.

"Brown what?" Piper asked

"Brown cookies, my mom used to make these." Leo explained taking a cookie.

" You mean molasses cookies."

"I haven't had these since..." Leo had a sad look on his face, "Since 1942."

Phoebe could feel the emotion in the air and realizes its her time to leave.

"i just forgot my recorder." Phoebe explained "Piper have you seen it?"

Piper is distracted by Leo and his reaction to the cookies. "It's on the window sill" She answered.

"Thanks," Phoebe grabed the micro cassette recorder, "Be home late."

"How did you know these were my favorites?"Leo asked Piper as Phoebe quietly leaves the kitchen.

* * *

The reception area of Woodcrest Senior home was a combination of tapestry and dark wood. The air was heavy with dust & perfume as Phoebe waited in a plush lounge chair.

"Ms. Halliwell?" a very well dressed woman of about 90 asked.

"Mrs. Wilson?" Phoebe stood up "So nice to finally meet you in person."

"Please sit...and call me Rose." The two women sat down, a stark contrast of the generations between them.

"You know about my research project," Phoebe began, "My generation has not seen the wars, separation and tragedy that yours had."

"Yes, it was a very trying time...there wasn't a soul that wasn't touched by the great war."

"Do you mind if I record this?" Phoebe pulled out her recorder.

"Not at all."

"You lost much of your family during World War II, didn't you?"

"Oh, my child, you would never believe the suffering my family endured..."

* * *

"Oh Leo, I am so sorry." Piper apologized, " I had no idea this would bring back such memories."

"It's OK, really."

"No, I didn't mean to, I just found my great aunt's recipe and wanted to try it."

"Really, these are my favorite cookies. I remember my mom used to make these by the wagon load." Leo said with a smile on his face, remembering his childhood. " My mom and her sister would start baking at Thanksgiving time. Mom was such a good cook, just like you.."

"Leo, I..."

"They would bake and cook and can for days, but they always saved these for the very end. They knew I wouldn't carry all their work to the fruit cellar if they didn't make me these cookies."

"Sounds like bribery." Piper said smiling.

"It was, but it was well worth it." Leo continued. "Thank you Piper."

"For what?"

"I haven't allowed myself to have happy memories like this in a very long time."

"It sounds like you had a wonderful childhood."

"I did, I remember..."

* * *

"So you lost both your son and nephew?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, with in a few months of each other. My Michael went first, he was a pilot. His father and I were so proud of him," Rose shows Phoebe a picture of her son standing by a plane, smiling. " He was shot down over the Pacific in the summer of 1943. And then my sister lost her boy. He was so brave, always helping others..." her voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, asking you to relive this." Phoebe apologized.

"Don't be," was the reply "Young folk like you need to know about that time. And we need to remember..."

Rose took a deep breath to catch her tears. "Oh my..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just thought I smelled my sisters brown cookies."

Phoebe's ears pricked up, wasn't that was Leo had called Piper's cookies at the manor. What could that mean?

"Thanks you so much for all of your help," Phoebe said standing up, "I can't thank you enough."

Rose Wilson stood up as well and held out her arms to Phoebe.

"No thank you my dear." She said as she hugged Phoebe.

Just then, Phoebe's world turned black and white. She was standing on the naval docks in the port of San Francisco watching as Leo, dressed in his army uniform waved back at her.

"Are you all right my dear?" Rose asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy from a head cold," Phoebe made her excuse. "Thank you so much, for everything."

* * *

Prue drifted aimlessly through the crowded flea market. Antiquing was such fun when your job didn't depend on it. Every so often she would stop at a booth and mull over the choices. Flea markets had come such a long way from when she was in school. The dealers actually had a pretty good idea of what their merchandise was worth and bargains were few. Still Prue was sure she could make a ton of money reselling these things at Buckland's. She attempted to put the idea out her mind as her eye caught the glint of a red Fiesta ware pitcher. She had been looking for one of these since she broke Gram's so many years ago. She was going to have it.

* * *

Phoebe couldn't get the image out of her mind. Leo standing on the docks, his eyes gleaming with the adventure before him. How could he know what was to await him? Why did she have this vision now? And just what was she supposed to do with this information? Her research paper could wait.

She got up from the study table and gathered her things. She needed a date. She pulled out the cassette recorder. She was getting so much better at calling her power.

Once again, her world went black and white. It was Leo again, signing out medical supplies, the date he wrote on the manifest was September 10, 1943.

Phoebe made her way to the main desk.

"Do you have microfiche from September 1943?" She asked the librarian.

* * *

"...And then, Mike and I stole his fathers Ford," Leo laughed aloud at the memory.

"You stole it?" Piper asked surprised.

"OK, Borrowed...he wanted to go to Monterey to see his girlfriend."

"And you helped him because?"

"Because he was my best friend, not just my cousin. He was only a year older than me, we were more like brothers than cousins."

"Where's Mike now?" Piper asked.

"Gone..."Leo said wistfully, "Like so many other boys my age. He was shot down over the Pacific in 1943."

"Leo, I'm so sorry." Piper took his hand.

"Don't be, It was so long ago..."

* * *

Prue knew how to get the best price. She always did. There was a reason she excelled when she worked for Buckalnd's. The price negotiated for the pitcher was at least $25 less than its actual value. As she was about to walk away from the booth something caught her eye.

"It's a World War II medic patch." The old vendor offered.

"I know what it is...how much?" she asked knowing full well this was one thing she wasn't going to negotiate for.

"Fifteen dollars."

"I'll take it."

The vendor was surprised. "No bickering, no bartering?"

"I said, I'll take it. It's for someone special" Prue replied handing him the money.

"Here you go lady." The vendor said handing her the small bag.

* * *

The microfiche whizzed by on the machine as Phoebe watched dizzily. She had to know why she saw Leo today. The San Francisco Examiner dated September 18, 1943 stopped in front of her, almost magically. Slowly she moved the old film to the obituary section. There is was, Leo's obituary. She skimmed the listing.

"Leo Albert Wyatt died heroically in action on September 10, 1943. He was born April 8, 1915 to Warren and Emily Wyatt. He is survived by his parents, one aunt Rose Wilson and her husband Edward and their daughter Emma. He was preceded in death by one cousin, Michael."

Phoebe printed the page, as she did the reason for her vision became completely clear.

* * *

Prue's hands were full as she turned the key in the front door of the manor. As she opened the door she was nearly knocked backwards by Piper.

"Oh, hi Prue." Piper said hurriedly, " I am so late."

"You're never late." Prue commented.

" I know, I know...Leo and I just lost track of time." Piper replied as she went out the door.

"Doing what?" Prue called after her as she headed for the kitchen.

Phoebe entered the kitchen through the back door as Prue came from the dining room.

"Hey Pheebs, did you see Piper?"

"Yeah, she said something about being late..."Phoebe replied as she dropped her book bag on the kitchen table. " How was you're day?"

"Productive." Prue answered, "Look what I found." She held up her find from the flea market.

"Just like Grams."

"So, how was your day?"

"Interesting..."

"That requires explanation." Prue said sitting on a counter stool.

"Look." Phoebe handed Prue the printout of the obituary.

"Leo's obituary, why would you look that up?" Prue said taking the paper.

" I met his Aunt Rose today." Phoebe said leaning on the counter " What a wonderful lady, she's not bitter after losing so much."

"How did you know?" Prue asked and Phoebe raised her eyebrow. "Never mind. Why now, why today?"

"Look at his birth date." Phoebe answered.

"April 8, 1915."

"And what's today?"

"April 7th..." Prue trailed off. "Phoebe you're not thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"But Prue, tomorrow is Leo's 85th birthday." Phoebe was excited about the prospect.

"We can't very well give him a cake saying that." Prue argued.

" No, we can't but we can throw him a party."

"What will Piper say?" Prue protested.

"Who cares..." Phoebe grabbed her bag. " You go warm her up, I'll meet you at the club, I have an idea..."

"But Phoebe..." Prue called after her.

* * *

"You are in such a good mood." Piper said to Leo as he mopped the counter in front of her.

"It was a good day." he replied.

"Yes, it was."

"I haven't felt this good since I became mortal again," Leo said, "Thank you for spending the day with me."

" I enjoyed the day to..."

"Hello guys..." Prue interrupted.

"Hi Prue" Leo responded.

" How's your day going?"

Piper and Leo answered in unison. "Great."

"That's good, can I borrow my sister for a minute?" Prue asked without waiting for the reply.

" Of course..." Leo answered as Prue pulls Piper away from the bar.

"What is this all about?" Piper asked her sister.

"An idea, a thought." Prue said " Did you have a good day today?"

"I told you I did." Piper was getting irritated. "Leo and I spend the day talking."

"That's good."

"Why?"

Just then Phoebe walked up to them.

"Because we are having a birthday party."

" A what?" Piper was confused. "This is April, your's is in November, Prue's is October and mine is August."

"But Leo's is tomorrow."

"Leo?"

"Tomorrow is Leo's 85th birthday."

"How did you know that?" Piper asked, "And why?"

"The great Phoebe knows all.." Phoebe explained mysteriously.

Leo walked up to the three of them talking.

"Hi Phoebe, I didn't see you come in." he said.

"Hello Leo, how are you today?" Phoebe asked

"Today...wonderful."

"That's great..what are you doing tomorrow?"

Leo opened is mouth to answer, but Phoebe interrupted him.

"You are breaking bread with the Charmed Ones."

"I am?"

"April 8th comes around once a year..."Phoebe answered giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

"April 8th...how?"

"She's Phoebe." Prue answered following her sister.

Piper leaned forward and kissed Leo softly on the cheek. "Happy Birthday..." she whispered and followed her sisters.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the manor and Piper called from the kitchen. "Can you get that Prue?"

"Of course," Prue said as she walked by the parlor table adding the medic patch she bought yesterday to the pile of wrapped gifts piled upon it.

She opened the front door and saw Leo before her.

"Hello Birthday boy!"

He entered the foyer and spots the presents on the parlor table.

"Prue," Leo said, " I really wish you wouldn't make such a big deal about this."

"We want to, " Prue said closing the door behind him, "It's fun and we love giving Piper a reason to cook."

Piper heard the voices and came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Leo.."

"Piper...smells great in here...do I smell cinnamon chicken? And carrot cake?"

"Sure do.

"How did you know that's my favorite meal?"

"We had some help."

"Phoebe..."Leo said as Phoebe opened the front door and Rose entered the foyer.

"Oh my, as I live and breathe..." Rose could not believe her eyes. Phoebe had explained the story to her, but there was no way she was going to believe it. Until now.

Leo turned around and looked into the eyes of the old woman standing before him. It couldn't be...it was...

"Aunt Rose.." he scooped her into his arms. " I can't believe its you."

"You can't believe..." Rose stammered through her tears, " My dear sweet Leo, you're here in front of me. If only Emily were alive..."

The two of them moved in unison to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"You haven't changed a bit." Rose touched the face of her nephew she thought she had lost so many years before. " You look the same as the day we saw you off."

" So much as happened.."Leo began to explain as Piper walked up to them.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked resting her hand softly on Leo's shoulder.

"Yes, please.' Rose answered as Leo squeezed Piper's hand.

* * *

In the kitchen Phoebe and Prue are spying on Leo and Rose.

"This is so amazing." Prue said, "Phoebe, I think you just gave Leo the best birthday present ever."

" I know" Phoebe replied, " I love when my power helps the ones I love."

* * *

"Piper, that was excellent." Rose said as she finished her dinner.

"I only hope I did your recipes justice." Piper replied getting up from the table.

"You most certainly did." Rose smiled. "What do you think Leo?"

"Oh my gosh, yes...Let me help you." Leo got up and began to help Piper clear the dishes.

Piper set the plate she's carrying on the counter and Leo swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Thank you Piper."

"I love to cook, you know that."

"No for today, for yesterday and for all my tomorrows. I never felt so alive, even when I was alive before." Leo said smiling from ear to ear, his eyes glistening. "Thank you for my best birthday ever."

"You are so very welcome." Piper replied returning the kiss he gave her a moment before and heading back into the dining room, passing Prue and Phoebe on the way. Piper gathered more dishes and Leo was about to follow her.

"Leo, stay here a moment." Rose touched his hand.

"Yes, Aunt Rose" Leo said sitting down next to her.

"I am so happy to have found you again."

"Me too, I missed you more than you'll know, more than I knew."

Rose smiled.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's just that Emily would be so thrilled to know that she will have grandchildren after all..."

* * *

"Phoebe, thank you for finding Rose. " Piper commented as they stacked dishes in the dishwasher, " I've never seen Leo this happy."

"All my premonitions happen for a reason." Phoebe answered.

"And if we've learned anything in the past few years is that all things happen for a reason," Prue added looking at Piper watching Leo and Rose in the dining room.

* * *

"Leo, I have something for you, give me your hand." The excitement was killing Rose.

Leo holds out his hand and a beautiful antique diamond ring falls into his palm.

"Oh my god..." he stammered " Is this..."

"Yes, my dear."

"It's Mom's engagement ring." His eyes filled with tears, "How..."

"She told me to save it for someone special."

" Aunt Rose, I don't know what to say."

"Piper is a treasure, just like this ring. Do what ever you can to keep her.

" Oh I intend to..." Leo says hugging his aunt. He looked to the kitchen and catches Piper smiling at him.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
